Her Haunted Smile
by DarkDefender89
Summary: HUGE MISTAKE! Reread ch1 & 2 & u'll see wht i forgot i wrote! i just added more to ch3 & 4to fix it and will be adding to the rest of the chapters shortly afterwards! 200 yrs later, Bella and her soon to be veg coven runs into Cullens.
1. Two Hundred Years

**1**

About three things I was absolutely certain: One, Edward left me. I didn't know if he was telling the truth when he told me he didn't love me anymore, but that didn't really matter to me. He was gone no matter what the truth was. Two, I was, and always would be, in love with Edward Cullen. He was my oxygen. Third, the inevitable truth was, I could not live without him. I tried. That day in the forest it felt like half of my soul had evaporated. An invisible knife severed my heart. I was broken, paralyzed, unable to move from that spot in the forest, staring up at the green trees with a blank expression. It was raining, so I knew that my tears were beautifully camouflaged. I didn't care, though. I didn't plan on pretending that I wasn't heartbroken. I didn't plan on pretending that I wasn't already dead; that there was hope left; that life could actually _mean_ anything without Edward Cullen in my arms.

I vaguely remember Sam Uley finding me and bringing me back to my father, Chief Charlie Swan. He tried to talk to me, but I didn't answer. For days, for weeks, I refused to talk. I refused to let go of Edward, my only love. Except for the fact that he had gotten bored of me. He didn't love me. I was alone in this huge, gray world. I started to cut myself. It helped, a little bit, but not for the usual reasons. Don't give me any of that self-help book shit: don't tell me, "Oh, honey, I know you just want to drown the emotional pain in physical pain. We understand, honey." Don't give me any of that shit, because believe me, I am _not_ a sucker for pain. I guess I'm just a masochist. _He_ always said that he was.

But my blood is the only thing I can hold onto. Cut myself with the razor I hide in my leather-bound journal, and then stare at the blood flowing down my pale flesh and watch relief flow over my mind. At least there is one thing about me that would still be appealing to Edward. I knew it was sick, to think like that, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to be near Edward. I needed to remember. I couldn't let the memories slip away, lost in time, like tears in rain.

I saved it. Whenever I cut myself with that shiny piece of metal, I let the blood slide into small glass jars that I collected at the grocery store that I worked at. I didn't know why I saved it. Maybe I deluded myself into thinking that one day, he would come back. The sane part of me knew that he wouldn't. The sane part of me, which wasn't much of me, these days, couldn't even stand the agony that the rest of me put her in every day. She didn't even try to stop me when I decided to plan to kill myself.

Let me tell you, though, it didn't go exactly as planned. For one thing, I didn't exactly account Victoria, my arch-enemy (well, the Cullens' arch-enemy, but whatever) in my plans. What was my plan exactly? That's simple: slit my wrists and then jump off a cliff, landing head first.

I didn't bother to leave a note. I thought that would be just too pathetic. Let them wonder. Or, better yet: let them think it was an accident, or that a bear or something to that extent attacked me. Whatever. I was in pain, but I wasn't a heartless beast. I knew it would hurt Charlie and Jacob more if he knew that I killed myself….that I _chose_ death.

It was a rainy day, the day I chose to kill myself. It was cloudy. I slit my wrists, forcing myself to smile as my blood slipped from my wrists. I watched the droplets fall into the river below me, and, without thinking, before I had a chance to chicken out, I jumped.

You could say my timing was incredible horrible, or incredible lucky, whichever way you chose to look at it. For now, let's just go with incredible horrible.

I vaguely heard a sharp voice say, "You think you can get away so easy, huh? Well, I'll make you suffer." I saw a flash or red, curly hair. I felt something sharp sink into my neck, and almost as soon as it happened, the burning started.

I don't remember much about my transformation, except for the fact that it was extremely painful, except that I didn't really mind the physical pain due to months of cutting. No, the physical pain was nothing compared to the agony of knowing I would have to spend an eternity without Edward.

The three days were unbearable, but just like anything that is unbearable, eventually, they ended. I was handed a blank slate, and although I had all of my memories and all of my misery, I didn't so much feel like I was drowning in it anymore. I deluded myself. It took a couple of weeks of starving myself (drinking blood would remind me of…him… too much) to realize that I the pain wouldn't just go away. But I could drown the pain. I could find a way to be numb.

I didn't join a coven. The idea of living with any vampires that weren't the Cullens just hurt too much. Besides, the only way to stay numb was to not do anything that reminded me of Edward. That was almost impossible, seeing as I was the same species as him, and I had to live off the same…

I remember thinking, 'Wait a minute….' Not necessarily the same. Not the same. I didn't have to follow his diet. At the time, I was almost completely insane (that's what happens after going for months without oxygen). I wasn't thinking about myself, I wasn't thinking about Charlie, and I certainly wasn't thinking about humanity or morals or any of that shit. I was merely trying to survive. Yes, I drank human blood. So fucking what.

I never stayed in any city too long. I didn't own a house; in fact, I didn't plan to settle down. I spent my nights wandering around in the forest. I wasn't afraid; I was one of the most dangerous creatures by a long shot. Eventually, though, my nomadic life style wasn't enough. I needed _something_ to stay sane. Something, anything.

One day while I was wandering, I came across a scent that I recognized to be vampire. A pale girl with long red hair and ruby eyes; a tall pale boy with bleach blond hair. I remember them asking me if I wanted to join their coven; I must of said yes, because here I am, 200 years later, in some strangers' house (they were still strangers to me even though I knew them better than night and day. They weren't my family. They were my coven, maybe even my friends. But not my family.) sitting in the living room staring blankly that a TV screen that meant nothing to me.

I might as well introduce them. The redhead's Kelsey Lear, and her power is that she can turn invisible. The tall blond's name is Harold Lear. Besides Kelsey and Harold, there are two others. Their story is a strange one, but I find it very much to my liking. Their names are Ileana and Jedson Carson, and in their human lives, they were biological siblings (well, twins, actually). As humans, they had this fatal attraction (similar to erroneous imprinting, I guess) that they masochistically denied. They were in love with each other, and they were meant to be together forever, but there was a mistake when they were born and, tada, they were born as siblings. For a while they had tried to be together, but it had been getting harder and harder to keep their secret a secret, so they went back to denying their feelings and living in pain. But it wasn't a taboo anymore. Now they were vampires, and the only reason brothers and sisters weren't allowed to fall in love had been murdered. Now, Ileana could never have children. Fine with her. Fine, her heart wasn't beating, so fucking what. It had never been more alive. Now, Ileana and Jedson were together. They had each other for an eternity, so lucky.

I'm wish I could be all sarcastic and jealous and hate them for what they have, especially because it reminds me of what I used to have with Ed…him. But I couldn't. They were my friends, and they had a hard life, and I loved them.

As for me, I have two powers. Well, three, if you count the fact that I am a shield, but I don't since I practically had that when I was human. I can control the elements, and I can control minds. I find it kind of funny that my power turned out to be kind of like the opposite of his. Oh the irony.

Anyways, we had to move because the twins messed up and almost exposed us for who they were. I was wild, but even I was tame compared to the twins. We ended up back in Forks, Washington. I hadn't told them anything about my past, so I guess it was just fate or something that kept bringing me to Forks.

This would be my seventh time attending high school (it could have been my twentieth, or something like that, but I decided to complete the cycle and go to college afterwards each time). I somehow always ended up being labeled as the Goth girl. I didn't mind. I didn't give a shit what anybody thought about me. At school I usually wore black clothes (Ileana usually convinced me to actually make an effort and _try_ to look nice, which wasn't really that hard with my vampire looks. I would rather just wear black T-shirts and sweatpants, but Ileana made me at least wear a black skirt and some make up. After a century I decided that I might as well wear make-up: black eyeliner and freaky Goth clothing was my new best friend. My hair was dark brown, but I used temporary hair dye to dye it black. I wore colored contacts to hide my ruby eyes. It looked like I had blue eyes.

I was okay with the whole high school thing.

That is, until I found out that _they_ were back in Forks….


	2. It was always yours, Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens or any of Twilight. I don't own the songs I'm using (Beauty From Pain By Superchick). Ileana's past is my past, though, except for the part where something ACTUALLY HAPPENS, so I guess the four characters I created to be Bella's coven are kind of mine, but it's not like I want them.**

**Ch.2**

I panicked. I was already so cold, so numb, so empty. This darkness had been a part of me for so long that sometimes I didn't even notice its presence. It was like a second limb, paralyzed, slowing me down. I didn't like it one bit, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"What's on your mind?" Ileana said, leaning against my open door. I shrugged my shoulder. The world, darkness, icicles, flowers that don't belong. Emptiness; a dark, cloudy cave; a dark ocean; an eternal pit. What else.

"Oh, nothing," I said, shrugging. Oh, that's right, though. Ileana was a walking lie-detector. That was her power: to be able to tell whether or not someone was telling the truth.

Ileana stood there, shaking her head. She walked over to the stained white couch I was sitting on and sat down beside me. "What's wrong, Bells?" she asked. "I thought you got over it. Your sad, depressed empty stage."

She didn't know the half of it. She didn't know about my past. What did she think I tortured myself about, anyways? Maybe she thought I hated being a vampire. Maybe she assumed I missed my human mother, who had died centuries ago, too much. '_Don't cling to the past, Bella,_' I told myself. I tried to smile. Ashamed of myself for some reason I didn't really comprehend, I stared into Ileana's pale ruby eyes. Such a wild child. But such a beautiful heart.

"You're so lucky," I whispered. No human could have heard me.

Ileana shook her head. "No I'm not. It took me a long time for me to get this far, Bells. Jedson is my…life, my soul, my passion, my….my other half….but it took him a long time to accept it. You don't know how much it tore my heart apart when I was human, Bella. Part of me was telling myself that I must of made the whole thing up, created an illusion in my head. I drove myself insane. I was so empty, my secret gnawing at my insides, knowing that I would hurt him if he knew, if my brother knew that I thought of him as anything more than a brother. At the time, I had thought it was impossible for him to love me back. I fascinated about it all the time, but I knew it would never happen. And then, it did. Slowly, Bella. Slowly, we started realizing that we were there for each other. And then, it all came crashing into the both of us, our bodies colliding…so much sexual tension relieved, but so much more, too. And as soon as we accepted it, it became so much more. But people were suspicious. People found out, Bella, and we had to retreat. I never told you this, Bella. I lied. We ran away together. It was impossible, and there were times that we hated each other because of all of the stress that came along with…well, breaking the law….and then, you know the rest. A miracle happened, something most people wouldn't think of as a miracle, but to us, it was."

"See, you're lucky. You have each other. I have no on e," I said.

"You know that's not true, Bells," Ileana said. "You have us." I couldn't help the tiny voice inside my head, betraying me, _'but that's not enough! It's not enough! It's not enough!'_

I have my chance now. No. There was never a chance. I have to put it all behind me. Hate him, for what he did to me. Hate him, for leaving me stranded in the forest, empty and dead and torn apart. I couldn't help myself; in silent reverie, I felt my mind going back to one of my old memories.

_Flashback_

_I had decided to kill myself a week in advance. Now, I know I said I didn't leave any notes, but this didn't count as a note. To me it was more like a ritualistic ceremony. I needed closure, a memoir to remind me of my haunted dreams when my ghost revisited Earth's feeble grounds. I needed to free myself of my pain, and the only way to do that was to bury it. At first I thought our meadow would be the perfect place, but something inside me was holding on to things that I wasn't supposed to allow myself to hold on to, and it…that thing inside of me, that…demon, you could call it….refused to contaminate OUR meadow. That demon, she was one stubborn chick. So many times, she had considered running after the love of her life. But then she remembered that he didn't love her; that he didn't love me. It was dark outside, and the metal fireproof safe that I had bought with my savings was heavy in my arms. I forced myself not to think of what was incased safely inside of it: the jars of my blood I had collected over the past couple of months. I was freezing. There were no stars in the sky tonight._

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but i feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_There was also a scrap of paper inside the fireproof box. Not so many words. I only needed one sentence, and it wasn't really a sentence. Just a doomed phrase that would never be seen by anyone. "It was always yours, Edward." I guess I could say that it had a double meaning._

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My knees crumpled to the ground. My heart was in too much pain. It belonged to him , and it couldn't beat without him. I grabbed my shovel as if it was a sword and I was an ancient samurai, about to kill the evil villain that murdered the beautiful princess. I shook my head. I shoved the sword…no, shovel…into the ground, and watched as brown dirt was replaced with empty space. _

_I couldn't help myself. I keeled over and my tears fell into the hole. I brought my mouth to Earth's surface and I tasted the dirt. I didn't spit it out. 'If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, right?'_

_His voice was just an illusion. He was nowhere near me, and he never would. Soon, I would be dead. I dug deeper and deeper. The muscles in my arms burned from using so much energy. I was tempted to bury myself alive, but what was the point? I was already buried alive._

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_As soon as the hole was deep enough, I lowered the box filled with my life-force into it. I started piling dirt on top of it, until the hole was filled and the ground looked exactly like it did before I came. My heart was now buried. I heard the sick, painful laughter of some stranger echo throughout the air, and then I realized that it was myself. I forced myself to stand up, and walked away from the burial site._

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_I stumbled on a bunch of broken tree branches as I was trying to find my way out of the forest. I guess I was lost, but it wasn't like I cared. Remember, in a week I was committing suicide. I couldn't see any harm in fate taking its path seven days earlier. It was getting darker outside, and colder. I was only half aware that the sun had already gone down. The moon was pale, its faint glow as white as the vampire family that abandoned me. STOP IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM! I felt a dull ache pierce through my veins. Why did everything have to remind me of HIM?!! What did I do to deserve this? I knew I was a bland, unlikeable person, but what had I done wrong. I called out to God. "WHAT IS IT?! IS IT BECAUSE IDIDN'T STAY WITH RENEE OR PHIL? DID I NOT SEND ENOUGH TIMEWITH CHARLIE? WAS THAT B I GOT THREE YEARS AGO THAT HORRIBLE THAT I AM TO BECURSED THIS WAY? What was I thinking? There had been so many things I had done wrong in the past. When I was eight and I accidently broke Renee's favorite vase. And that night a couple years ago when I forgot to cook dinner. I deserved this. I deserved this pain that shattered every single bone in my body._

_Here I am, at the end of me_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

_Life would go on for the rest of my family. Life would go on for the shallow bastards at school who pretended to be my friends just for the heck of it. Life would go on, but not for me. (Oh how wrong I was there!)_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

**Back to Present**

I awoke from my trance. I realized how empty my wide eyes must have looked, staring into space like….FUCK! Why does everything have to remind me of some sick, unnatural element of my past?!?

"I'm fine, guys," I said in a frail voice. "Or at least, I will be."

"It's time, Bella," Kelsey said, reaching out to hold my hand.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Time to go to school, silly," Kelsey said, grinning. I couldn't help it – I smiled too. Her attitude was contagious. Sometimes I wondered if she had a second power.

I frowned. Why in hells name do I have to keep reminding myself of my past?

My past is supposed to be "Lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die." I chuckled darkly, thinking about Roy Batty from Blade Runner. If only I could be so lucky. Four freaking years. Too bad he didn't notice he was in love until she died. Oh well, it's just a movie.

And then, hand in hand with my coven (well, OKAY, OKAY, I'll admit it. Maybe they're more like family) I walked out the door of our Victorian-style house. We hopped into our cars, and off we were….

Hopefully he wouldn't recognize me, but something told me that black hair dye and fake blue eyes wasn't going to hide my face; not my physical face, but the one that identified me for who I really was. Well, here goes nothing….

**To Be Continued….**

**SO……? What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Say anything, really. The button is waiting to be clicked. Guess what? Its venomous, so if you click it you get to become a vampire. Hurry up, before the other reviewers use up all the venom! Your time is ticking! **


	3. Not Past Tense

**Ch3**

It was inevitable, Bella knew that. She stepped out of her coven's black car and forced herself to stare straight ahead, and walk confidently. Nothing could ever tear her down. Yeah right. Her dark brown wavy hair fell over her left eye. The image other people saw: pale face, beauty that can't be described, something in the soul that is always invisible, pain that seared through dark golden eyes, slim vulnerable-looking body masking a monster that tackles mountain lions every other day. Invulnerable body, invisible. Super strength, invisible. Everything was crashing down around her. Her soul, her heart, was torn into shreds, and it was not invulnerable. But nobody had to know that. The image other people saw: loner, Goth, chick who writes Love on her arms. The truth: broken heart, hope is dying, hope is still alive, not able to believe.

Bella Swan walked into the main office of Forks high school. Images of the last time she was a student here invaded her head. 'Be strong,' she told herself. "Hello," she heard herself saying to the lady in the office. "I'm Bella Swan, the new student."

"Oh. Here's your schedule, Miss Swan," the office lady said. Bella reached out and touched the piece of paper. Tiny black lines that determined her fate.

"Thank you," she heard herself saying. She walked away. She refused to look down. The image other people saw: new student, beautiful, let's go welcome her. The truth: cold, hard, don't go near me, I'm not who you think I am.

Then she saw her coven walk into the office after her, one by one. Kelsey, Harold, Jedson, Ileana. The image people saw: a family. The truth: well, a family.

Then she saw her. Short, spiky black hair. Pale skin. Sad eyes. What a haunted smile. For a second Bella thought she saw her; she thought she saw her turn her head. She must have seen it, right? Alice Cullen could see the future. Did she know that Bella was back in Forks? That she was still alive? Every bone in Bella's body wanted to run towards Alice and hug her; just accept the Cullens back in her life like nothing happened, but something…her broken heart…wouldn't let her do that.

So Bella simply walked forward, without looking back. First class: English Literature. Pretty easy, considering she had three masters degrees in English Literature. What was the point, though? She had already published two novels under a pen name. What was the point of anything? Love must not even be real, if it can disappear so quickly. If it can fade. If it can just _not matter_.

It was too much. Two hundred years without the love of her life, and now she had a chance. What was she thinking? Inside her head she was screaming. Bella turned around. Was she imagining things, or was Alice Cullen in her English class. Bella shook her head and turned to face the blackboard. She growled, at a decibel level that no human being could hear. Life sucks. Un-life sucks even more.

This isn't living. He was right, this isn't living. Being frozen in time, watching everyone else grow up, live life, and die, ISN'T living. This isn't living, when you're alone. If you're not alone, then, maybe it might have some meaning.

The bell rings. Class is over. Bella sees a hyper Alice run towards Bella.

"You're alive!" Alice squealed.

"Technically, I'm not," Bella pointed out.

"Do you still love…"

Bella interrupted her, not wanting to hear his name, "It doesn't matter; he doesn't love me."

"What?! Yes he does! He only left to protect you, Bella. He was a zombie, Bella; he wouldn't even hunt. He stayed in his room all the time with the window shades down," Alice said.

"Well, he was the one who chose to leave," Bella said stubbornly.

"Because he _loved_ you, that's why he left," Alice insisted.

"Yeah, loved, as in PAST TENSE!" Bella screamed.

"Not past tense," she heard a soft velvet voice walk up from behind her. Bella turned around. "Ed…Edward?"

"Forever," Edward whispered.

And Bella couldn't help it. Her heart melted. She had no choice but to take him back.

"You destroyed me when I left. You broke my heart," Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

"Sorry isn't always enough," Bella whispered. But she leaned in and kissed him anyways. Two hundred years was just too long. Edward kissed her back. A kiss like that, just doesn't lie.

"I forgive you," Bella whispered.

"Wait, how are your eyes blue?" Alice asked later that day. I stared at the tile floor in the hallway. They knew, then. Did they? Did they know that I wasn't vegetarian? 'Yet,' I thought to myself. 'Yet.'

"Contacts, silly," I said, but my voice betrayed me. I was wearing contacts, but I did not hide golden eyes beneath the pale sky blue color my irises now shone.

That had to change. Now. And I was going to convince my coven to change, too. I was sure that they could do it. I love Edward too much to betray him like this, to be the one thing he tried so hard to prevent me from becoming, a monster. And even though I only drank from human monsters – rapists, murderers, pedophiles – I was no superhero; it was still wrong.

I had to find a way to be me again, for Edward.

"Oh. That makes sense," Alice said in that perky voice of hers, completely oblivious to the daunting color that hid beneath the contacts. No, that couldn't be true. Alice could see the future.

"What did you see, Alice?" I ask, my voice strained.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks innocently, like she hadn't seen anything. Maybe she hadn't. Or maybe she was just silently playing along, trying to guilt trip me into changing. None of that mattered, I was changing anyways. Right here, right now, for Edward. I realized that I still love him. I am furious at him, and my insides shake with this horrible fear that he will leave me again, but I am tired of the monster that is roaring inside of me.

"I won't be wearing contacts for long," I whispered, but I knew that Alice could hear me. No human could, but Alice was a vampire.

Alice smiled.

"Now go and convince the others," she said, grinning. "But don't worry, it will work out. They'll agree."

I smiled, too. It was a haunted smile, but still, it was a smile. The demons of my past were haunting me, but I was slowly letting go. I was releasing my grip on death and preparing for a wonderful future. Hopefully it would be with Edward.

After school, I ran out to the forest and smiled. I listened to my instincts, and thought about how much Emmett loved Grizzly Bears. How much Edward loved Mountain Lions. It couldn't be that bad. I was already in control of myself – I never have fed as often as I should have because, well, I guess Edward's masochistic nature rubbed off on me. One thing about Edward that I could never truly cleanse myself of, I guess.

I ran, loving the feeling of the wind tugging at the back of my dark, wavy hair. I pounced on the first animal I saw, breaking its neck and sucking it dry. It had fought back, but it had nothing compared to me. It was an easy battle, and I came out unscathed.

Later that day, I convinced my coven to try vegetarianism. They told me they would try.

I called Alice, and she told me that she had a vision that proved that they would succeed. I grinned. There was Edward's crooked grin again. Always sneaking up on me. Ghosts of the Edward and Bella of the past creeping up on me, somehow finding their way inside my veins. It would be way too hard to ignore Edward. That kiss in the hallway today proved it. I love him too much, and while I'm not decided yet, I don't want to be too stubborn, because as much as I hate Edward, I love him, I love him oh so much, oh…I can't deny it…and I just don't want to hurt him.

**To Be Continued…**

**(A/N: sorry for bringing them back together so quickly; I just think in all those other stories where Bella sees Edward again 100 some years later, she wouldn't be able to stay angry at him, because true love just grows stronger, not weaker, over time.)**


	4. My Not So Secret Love Story

**A/N:**

**Hehe…I'm updating…thankyou, everyone who reviewed the past three chapters!**

**--------**

**So…please review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism, or whatever. Even if you just want to tell me that the moon is green or that the sky is purple.**

**-------**

**So…hmmm…plz review? OK, on with the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**---------**

**-----------**

**-------**

**-------------------------**

**----**

**---------**

**----------------**

**Ch3**

**BPOV**

"Are you really going to do it?" Kelsey asked me.

"Yes, of course, I'm not going to kill any more innocent lives! Please, please don't make me do this alone!" I said.

"You have your precious _Cullens_," Kelsey jeered, and as much as it hurt, I knew that she didn't mean it.

"Please…" I spoke. I'm the leader of this coven; I am responsible for their actions. I don't want _any_ more murders on my hands.

I changed my tone. I addressed the whole coven. "Drink only from animals, or leave this coven," I said in something very similar to an alpha-voice.

They all agreed. Two weeks passed. I still wasn't sure if I should get back together with Edward. My heart wanted to, so badly. He keeps stalking me (not that I mind, and not that it really counts as stalking) and trying to hug me, and every time, passion flares. I can't aboic it anymore.

Edward found out about my eyes. He was mad at first, but when I explained _why_, he just sank down to the ground and acted like it was _hi_s fault. That was when I realized that he truly did feel guilty about the pain he had put me through when he left me. That didn't mean that he still loved me, but would he even be giving me a chance, running after me desperately, if he didn't?

I thought not.

My coven was less wild now. Ileana was still a wild-one at heart, but she hasn't slipped up yet. She found that tackling Mountain Lions better fared her wild, dare-devil side than cowering over helpless humans did. Ileana was somewhat like the Jasper of our family, but not quite. She had wild impulses, but she also had Jedson. They were vampires, and they couldn't conceive, but they were still twins. Siblings. I didn't care. None of us cared; even the Cullens supported them. But it was still wild.

Our eyes aren't completely golden yet, but they are getting there. Each day we grew closer to our goal.

I was sitting in the living room with Ileana, staring at the ceiling. Everyone else in our newly-vegetarian coven were out tackling dear and grizzly bear.

It felt like I was finally home. I had never felt so…free…in my life as I did this very moment. I knew that I was deluding myself to think that this could last; that he wouldn't leave me again……but, so badly, I yearned to trust him. Edward had been the first and…_no, not only_…person I had opened up to.

I had never told my coven my secret. Was it fair to them, that I had deceived them so much, while Ileana exposed to me her darkest secrets, leaving her dead heart bare and fragile? Was it very fair of me, to keep secrets?

"Something's bothering you," Ileana stated.

Slowly, I nodded. I stared out the window and looked at the cloudy sky. Wondering what kinds of secrets the clouds kept hidden. Wondering why heaven would always be out of reach, always for me, always for Ileana and Jedson, always for the Cullens. "Have you ever…" my voice trailed off. Ileana waited. "Have you ever feared that Jedson would…leave you?"

Slowly, Ileana nodded. I could tell that it pained her to talk about it. "He did once," she whispered softly. Her eyes wandered somewhere in the distant horizon, and slowly, very slowly, I found her eyes traveling to my eyes. "But that's how it is…forbidden……it's not supposed to…work…" Not supposed to work, but it did. Ileana was lucky, I guess. No, not luck. Maybe something more like Destiny. I always had believed in God. Maybe I still did.

Her voice trailed off.

I nodded. "When I was human……I was……in love with a vampire," I whispered. _Forbidden._ The words echoed off the walls. "He loved me, but, after a year, he left me. For my protection, but he lied and told me that he didn't want me anymore. _That he didn't love me anymore_," I said, my voice fragile. I felt like any moment, I would break. I felt my body crashing to the ground. I leaned against the wall and buried my head in my lap. Out of the corner of my left eye, I stared at the huge dent I made in the wooden floor. I tried to laugh, but no sound would come out of my voice. I was paralyzed.

"He's here," I whispered. "Edward Cullen. He's here."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Ileana said. She walked over to me and put her arm around me.

"I…I told him I forgive him. He said he still loves me. Was I lying? Did I act too quickly? Should I have stopped him from kissing me? Is he going to leave me again?" I asked. Everything shattered. This was me; this was the fray. This was the result of giving into my senses…listening to my heart, instead of my brain. But Edward hadn't left, not yet. And I wanted to believe, so badly, that he wouldn't. That Edward was to me as Jedson was to Ileana. That even time couldn't keep us apart. That even society couldn't keep us apart.

"Listen to your heart, Bella," Ileana whispered, placing her hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. "Do you trust him?"

"I don't know, should I?" Bella asked.

"I cannot tell you that, Bella. Only you can decide that. More importantly, though. Can _you_ live without _him_?" Ileana asked. She was an expert when it came to things like this – complicated relationships. Ileana's relationship was the queen of complicated relationships, and hers' had survived.

I shook my head. "No," she whispered. I had to try. I knew that I could not live without Edward Cullen. I was permanently dazzled.

So I stood up. Feeling strong and confident, I walked towards the phone. I dialed his number. It was definitely a number I knew all too well.

"Bella?" I heard him say on the other line.

"Edward," I said, savoring the flavor of his name on my tongue.

"Alice told me you were going to call," Edward said. I giggled.

"Well," I said half-seductively. "Did she tell you that you were taking me out to dinner?"

"But we can't eat!" Edward said.

"But we can pretend, silly Edward!" I said.

"That's silly," Edward said.

"Do you want me back or not?" I teased.

"I _need_ you back," Edward whispered.

"Me too," I whispered.

"Meet me at the woods. Midnight," Edward whispered.

"It's a date," I said.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: so what did you think? OMC, I was actually able to write this. I'm sorry its shorter than the other three chapters! I finally finished the horrid 15 page paper I had to write for my philosophy course. I'm going to update my other Twilight stories, too, I think…….**

**So review those too….read them if you haven't yet…if you like this one you'll like my others…one is an HP crossover…hehe…**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDD**


	5. Hope Has Wings To Carry Us

**A/N: SOOOOOO….I'm not that good at writing fluff, because I usually write angst and more angst…but I'm going to give this a shot…and I don't know how to write lemons, because I'm a virgin, but I'll try :D**

**----------**

**---------------------**

**------------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**---------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**==========================**

**-------------------**

**CH.4**

I don't know how it is that it can really be this easy. I am standing here, broken and hoping, waiting for my Edward. My Edward? Can I be that hopeful? Does he really, truly still love me? I stand in our meadow, waiting for him.

"Hello."

I turn around and there he is, as beautiful as ever, still my gorgeous Greek god. I can't help but smile. I lean towards his pale lips and kiss him. It feels like both of our bodies have burst into flames all over again.

"Do you still love me?" I ask.

"Of course I love you, silly Bella," Edward says. Well. I hope he is telling the truth. But why would he lie?

"mkay," I say, and lean in and kiss him again. He kisses me back.

He pulls away. I can feel guilt radiating off his forehead. I want to reassure him that I will always love him no matter what. I concentrate on that…I concentrate on opening my thoughts to him, and then he hears me.

"Did you…did I…just hear your thoughts?" Edward asks me, amazed.

I simply nod. "That's one of my powers. I'm a shield, but also, if I concentrate hard enough, I can make small temporary holes in my shield to let others in."

Edward smiles. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

Passion's fiery wings reawaken in both of our dangerous eyes. I smile and raise my eyes. I grin, and Edward grins back. I am the wild one; I pounce on Edward and land on top of him. I kiss him and he kisses me back. Edward reaches for my shirt and starts to take it off; I let him. Our bodies collide with such a ferocity that shakes the earth. Dirt flies around us, but neither one of us care. Edward unstraps my braw while I take his jeans off. Our skin, touching like this, it is as if it is the only way our skin is ever meant to be. It connects, and we are one.

A/N: um, okay, I can't write this. Moving on…

And then we know, that beyond this there is so much more. I know Edward doesn't believe that we have souls, but how can we not? How can such a beautiful angel like Edward not have a soul? We put our clothes back on and run almost at the speed of light, racing each other, our competiveness sparking fiery flames that tell us that we are bound for an eternity.

How could he have ever left me? The intensity of how right we are for each other echoes throughout my veins. If he ever left me again, I think I would die from the pain. I forgave him, because it was within my rights to forgive him, and now I have the right to be happy again, because Edward is happy again.

I could stay like this forever, running with Edward, never returning to civilization, but I have duties that I must fulfill; I cannot believe that God put me on this Earth for nothing. I can make a change, anonymously. I will go on writing novels under a pen name, and maybe I will start playing the superhero. Hidden in the shadows, lurking where no one sees. No need for a costume, because no one will ever know. Nothing glamorous, nothing like batman or superman or catwoman; just a ghost; just a ghost that interferes with fate every now and then when she is not writing stories or making love with her soul mate.

And oh yeah. One other ultimate goal: convince Edward that he has a soul.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Right Here, Right Now

Now I was with Edward and everything was alright. My life, everything it was ever meant to be, and everything it now was, made sense. But there was still a throbbing ache in my heart that I couldn't explain; something that had nothing to do with blood hunger, nothing to do with physical pain, nothing to do with my coven, and nothing to do with the Cullens.

I had what I wanted. No, scratch that. I had what I needed. It didn't matter how selfish I was, how many lives it would destroy…

…no. I couldn't let myself think that. It would be fine, of course it would be. He can handle himself on his own; I have every right to suppress this very haunting memory that stalks me night and day. I cringe, frozen, as I remember that very day when he chose to give away his life, to leave the ones who cared about him so much to follow me, make sure I was alright, back when I didn't have a coven; back when I was dying from a broken heart that couldn't heal.

_Flashback_

"_She's a vampire now, you can't follow her. If you do, you can never return. Never, Jacob. Do you understand that?" Sam said._

"_I don't care!" Jacob screamed, tears rolling down his eyes. "I don't care! She needs __**someone!**__ I can't just leave her alone to try to figure out a way to kill herself. I can't do it, Sam. I need to find her," Jacob said._

_He did. He went searching for me, but Sam followed him and attacked him. Sam left him to die. His body usually healed very fast, but the damage Sam did was too much for Jacob's body to bear. It was hard for him to keep moving, to find me, but by the time he did, he didn't have that much time left. He was dying, and I couldn't bear it._

_I realized that I couldn't live without him._

_I hoped it would work – it was a huge risk, really – but I bit him, and he changed. Since he was a werewolf, the change lasted longer than three days. He still retained his werewolf properties, intensified by the change, very much like the vampire "powers."_

_I didn't know how that worked. Being two beings at the same time; two beings that were supposed to hate each other; two beings with the sole – well, not sole; not in our case that is – purpose of killing each other. But somehow, it did. It was hard for Jacob at first – turmoil with his soul, and all of that. Especially since I still only loved him as a brother. Eventually, we had to part ways because his lust for me was simply too much and I didn't feel the same way. I was still in love with Edward, and I still am today._

_But the guilt still haunts me. It always will. Now Jacob can't even choose to stop phasing. He __**has **__to live forever._

**Back to present**

I hope he's okay. I hope he can still imprint, or find love in some other manner. Of one thing I am positive, Edward Cullen, not Jacob Black, is my soul mate. Edward Cullen is my soul mate and beyond.

Right now we are sitting in the back porch of the new Cullen house, staring at the pale blue sky. Edward is softly humming my lullaby while I absentmindedly skim through my old, weathered copy of _Wuthering Heights._ I lean in and kiss Edward. His lips collide with mine, with a gentleness that has such a ferocity that fate or God or gods or whoever is up there in the sky directing how life will go and who is meant to be with who, **must** have something to do with this. I drink in Edward's beauty and even today, immortal and beautiful, I am dazzled by his presence.

I couldn't ask for anything more.

In the distant, I think I hear a loud rumble, a growl, but it is so far off that it may just be my imagination. A small pang of sadness shocks my cold skin, but I ignore it. I can't be perfect. I'd like to pretend to, and hate myself for every wrong move like Edward does, but I can't keep it up. I can't. I guess, in that way, I'm sort of like Alice and Ileana. I can't let anything haunt me for too long. I want to, oh, how I want to. But it doesn't make sense, when I can just accept the happiness that is sitting right here, in my arms.

Edward Cullen is the only thing that makes sense, right here, right now.

Right here, right now, that is the only thing that matters.

"Hey, you love birds, come in the house!" a cheery Alice calls. "And stop hogging Bella, Edward. I missed her so much. I need to take her shopping!"

I grunt, but it doesn't really bother me that much. In every way that matters, Alice Cullen is my sister and my twin and my best friend and everything to me. I simply nodded my head.

"I missed you too, Alice," I say.

I didn't miss Alice's foggy eyes. "When she zones out, it's time for you to zone in, cause something big is going down" (She is Brighter lyrics by Mitch Hansen).

"So when's the wedding? Are you gonna let me plan it?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"I didn't hear anything about a wedding," I remark.

"Oh, but you will," Alice says.

And then we go shopping. It's Alice, Rosalie and I. Maybe I should have asked the females from my coven to come with, but honestly right now I just wanted it to be like old times, before Jacob Black ever meant anything more to me than my dad's best friend's little son.

"Ooh! This blue shirt would look great on you, Bella," Alice squeals, throwing it into the pile of 50 some outfits that she is forcing me to try on.

And life goes on. This is my life, for now, forever. Until forever intervenes, I am here sitting in a pile of clothes, listening to Alice AND (surprisingly enough) Rosalie complement me on how good I look (even though I still can't quite believe it). Before I moved to Forks, Washington, I never had a sister; I never had a friend. I had always been an outcast. Now I had everything and more; more being a half-dog of a friend waiting on the outskirts of the forest, still willing to do anything for me, sacrifice anything for me, even as I endlessly and timelessly hurt him; his hopes never die, even though deep down he probably knows I will always love Edward.

It has been almost as long as I missed Edward for that I haven't talked to Jacob, but I don't care right now. He's not dead – he still exists. Concerning Jacob, that's what matters. Concerning Edward, well, I have him for an eternity, just like I had always dreamed of.

"Come on, let's check out, I'm sure Edward is dying for you to return home," Rosalie says.

Home. The Cullens are my home. Not the actual house they live in – moving is something that must happen often, leaving physical things behind to embark on new adventures, but home – home lies in the people – the friends, and the bonds between friends that is stronger yet than that between brothers and sisters.

"Yes I suppose he is," I say, walking up to the cashier, holding a bundle of clothes that would have been extremely heavy to a human. It was very light, barely a feather, to me. I shiver as I hand the clerk my credit card, knowing that the price he rings up - $2300 – is a price I can very well afford. The idea makes me uneasy.

The clothes Alice bought for herself (not even including the clothes she bought for Jasper – that is $4000 by itself) is $8770. Wow, is all I can think. After wearing an outfit, Alice must throw it away and buy a new one. Literally. Again, I shiver.

Its only clothes, but to Alice, I can't imagine what it is. The solar system, maybe, or the universe. Who knows.

And then we return home, and I of course remember my coven, and I think about how I would rather stay with the Cullens, and so much is swirling back and forth in my head that, if I could, I would faint. Maybe it is time for me to part with my old coven. I know that the truth is, I belong with the Cullens. They are my family and my soul.

But I have forever to decide…

**To Be Continued…**


	7. IMPORTANT! Please Read!

**A/N:**

I'm sorry that this is just an author's note!!! Do you guys want me to continue this? Right now I have a slight case of writer's block but I'll update soon I hope, but lots of reviews would probably give me the inspiration to start writing again! Also, any ideas of where things should go? Right now things are all happy and a story can't be interesting if there isn't a conflict in either the characters or the plot.

I'm coming up with ideas but your feedback on how the story is doing so far and if it seems like a dead end would be very much appreciated! Thank you so much in advance, and thanks for putting up with this authors note.

~much love,

_~Calliope-Elizabeth_


	8. You Don't Even Know What She Can See

**APov**

Bella and Edward had finally gotten back together, and life was starting to feel livable again. I was thinking about going shopping today – I would drag Bella (and maybe her new friends, too) along with me. I had just finished kissing Jasper, and I was all smiles. Then I was dragged into a vision:

_It was cloudy outside. The Volturi, including all of their guard and witnesses, were here at Forks once again, set in stone at killing all of the Cullens, including Bella's new coven._

"_The Cullens didn't do anything wrong. Its Ileana and Jedson. But the rest of you are guilty by association," Caius spoke coldly._

_Bella was defending Ileana. "What did Ileana do? She didn't expose the secret, and she didn't create any immortal children."_

"_Ileana and Jedson are twins. SIBLINGS," Aro spoke._

"_So what? Ileana is a vampire, she can't conceive. There's nothing wrong with it. Ileana and Jedson are in love," Bella said._

_Caius tried to execute Ileana and Jedson but Bella stepped in and defended them. A huge fight broke out between the Volturi and the two vampire families living in Forks._

That was when the vision ended. NO! Alice thought. That would ruin anything. Someone would die. Maybe it would be Bella. Or Emmett. Or…or Jasper. NO! But the only way to prevent the Volturi coming would be to split up Ileana and Jedson, and Alice had seen them at school, how whenever one of them moved the other one naturally gravitated towards the other. It wasn't just love, it wasn't just chemistry. It was something entirely different. It was like they had an invisible connection, almost like they could read each others' minds (maybe they could)…it was something way more powerful than just love, maybe even more powerful than Bella and Edward. No, the relationship Bella and Edward had must be very similar to that of Ileana and Jedson, otherwise Bella wouldn't have forgiven Edward so easily. And Alice knew that Ileana had helped Bella through all of those days without Edward. There was no way Bella would betray Ileana now.

"Alice, why are you counting to one-hundred in Japanese in your mind?" Edward asked.

"Can't tell you yet," Alice said. "I'll tell you in a family meeting. This is important."

"Tell me now," Edward demanded.

"Fine," Alice growled. In her mind, she thought, 'The Volturi are coming.'

"Why?" Edward asked.

"The twins," Alice said.

"But they didn't do anything wrong," Edward said.

"I know," Alice said.

Bella, having hearing the whole conversation, walked in and said, "We have to defend them. I'm not going to let anything happen to Ileana. She's like a sister to me."

"I know," Alice whispered.

"You guys don't have to help me," Bella said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Of course we're going to help!" Edward said.

"Well, I better get back home to warn Ileana and my old coven," Bella said.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Jacob did WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I also don't own "Stray" (a book I am crossing this over with, which is basically about werecats, I am only using one character from that book though, Faythe). Well actually I might not put it in but then again I might so I am putting in a disclaimer just in case!**

**8.**

**BPOV**

How could this be happening? Things were finally starting to settle into place…the dark storm clouds that stilled my heart and froze my bones had finally evaporated, and I was suddenly starting to feel…._right_. As everything clicked into place, Edward and I lying in the meadow almost as if he had never left, as if the lion was never the lamb, and as the sun was setting some sort of silver light echoed in between two shadows of silhouettes of dreams long forgotten, and remembered our names. We remembered who we are, what our roles were, and how timeless – how unbreakable – our love for each other was.

I leaned in to kiss Edward on the lips before I left the Cullens' house. I had been visiting, deciding whether to stay. I was about to decide to leave my old coven, but there was no way I could abandon them now. The love between Ileana and Jedson was _**not**_ dirty. Besides, I had a sinking feeling that the Volturi were merely creating an excuse to eliminate our expanding vegetarian families. I figured old Aro assumed that the Cullens, Lears, and Carsons were joining together. Kelsey and Harold weren't really that powerful, but Jedson and Ileana _were_, especially when they were together. I forgot to mention, besides each of their individual powers, they have a power that they can only use when they are linking hands, or touching in some way. When linked together, they could control the weather and read each others' minds. Not anyone else's', just their own. I figured it was that strong twin-connection that became even stronger when they were turned into vampires. They were so lucky.

"Do you really have to leave?" Edward asked me after I kissed him. Damn him for always dazzling me. I leaned in and kissed him again, only for Jasper to yell at us for creating such strong, _**lustful**_ emotions. I'm sure Alice doesn't mind, though.

"I really do, though," I said, reluctantly moving away from Edward's lips. "Ileana's a sister to me. She was there when…" I broke off, not really wanting to mention _that_, seeing as it hurt both of us. I noticed that Edward visibly paled, and how can any of us become paler than the paper-white pale we are, but I guess that it was possible.

"I love you," I said, just to assure him. "I'll be back."

I actually thought that since my coven only had four members besides me, maybe we _could_ combine forces, become one coven…one family…although they were probably still angry at the Cullens for leaving me (even though I myself had already gotten over it). The Volturi wouldn't like it, but do I look like I give a shit about what the retched Volturi think?

I didn't want to fight them, but if it came down to that, I would.

"Come back soon," Edward said as I opened the door to the house.

I smiled. Everything was back to normal. Kind of. "I will," I said, winking.

I walked outside and took the fresh air as a welcome distraction to the chain of events that were sure to come. I took my time walking over to my car, not really wanting to go home but not really having a choice in the matter, either. Why did this happen, _now_ of all times?

I got into my car and turned on the ignition, only for my stupid _cell phone_ to ring. I was definitely not in the mood to chit-chat.

"Hello? Who is this? I'm not in the mood…" I started, but then I heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"It's me, Jacob," the voice said.

"Why, of all times, did you choose _now_ to call me?" Bella said.

"I miss you…" Jacob said.

How could he miss me? How could he not be angry with me? And even if he isn't, he will be when he finds out I'm back with Edward. But Jacob isn't just a dog anymore; he'll have to learn to _deal_ with it. I care, but a person can only care so much when they are torn apart by so many things and then finally put back together, only…for something else to fall apart.

"I miss you too, Jacob, but…" I started. It was true, of course I missed Jacob. But I couldn't just be in the same room as Jacob. It doesn't work, it never had. Because Jacob Black never gives up, and eventually I would give in and I love Edward more so I'm not going to even give myself the chance to screw up. Jacob's just my best friend, but he wants more. We can't be friends. We're not mortal enemies, no, not anymore, but that was never really the problem, was it?

"But what, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"But there's too much going on. Because I love Edward. Because of Ileana and Jedson and because the Volturi are coming and because…" I started ranting.

"And because…" I continued. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why, should I be?" Jacob asked, acting all innocent, like he forgot. But I knew that Jacob didn't forget. Vampires – even vampires that used to be a werewolf – don't just _forget_. And yeah, I saved his life, kind of, but it wasn't what he wanted – he would rather be _dead_ and I was just too selfish. Why? Why were both Edward and Jacob put in the world, just to taunt me? I already chose. And I wasn't about to look back.

"I don't know, Jacob, did you want this?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Why can't he just be mad at me? It would be so much easier.

Jacob didn't answer, because _both_ of us already knew the answer. Finally, Jacob said, "Of course not, but that doesn't matter."

Oh, so he doesn't care because he loves me or something like that? Well, newsflash, Jacob, EDWARD is my soul mate. And you're going to imprint someday, anyways. You'd leave me and break my heart, and I've had enough of that.

Of course, I didn't say it out loud, and Jacob wasn't a mind reader. Plus, this was a telephone conversation, so he couldn't hear my thoughts even if he _was_. Even if it wasn't a phone conversation, I remembered. Even Edward can't read my mind.

I sighed. "What do you want, Jacob?" I asked.

"I…" he started to say something. I could hear his voice faltering.

"I don't have all day, Jacob," I say, trying to sound cold but I know that my voice betrays me.

"I…imprinted on a cat," Jacob said.

"What do you mean, a cat?" I asked.

"I mean a werecat. Her name is Faythe," Jacob said.

That was too much; I started laughing. A _werecat?_ They exist? Well, I shouldn't be that surprised, I guess. After all, I'm real, and Jacob is real. So why can't werecats?

"That's great, Jacob," I said, and my voice was sincere. Now I didn't have to worry about feeling guilty about being in love with Edward. Jacob didn't answer.

"Wait, what's the problem, then?" I ask.

"A different werecat, Marc, already marked her," Jacob said.

**To Be Continued…**

_So, what do you think? Press the button and review…it'll only take 5 seconds! So, I'm not updating until 10 more people review! Hey, it's not too hard, I know you can do it!!!! :DD_

_Love,_

_Calliope-Elizabeth_


	10. HUGE MISTAKE! reread ch3 & 4 plz!

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for making such a HUGE HUGE mistake! cdunn2010 pointed this out to me! Thank you so much! I accidentally had Alice mention Renesmee, who doesn't exist in this AU story!**

**Also, she reminded me that the first two chapters said that Bella's coven was non-vegetarian, so I added IMPORTANT CONTENT to the end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4, fixing the gap, so it is like this: Bella's coven weren't vegetarian, but because of Bella's realization of how much she loves Edward and doesn't want to be a monster, she convinces her Coven to change and they do. That's the short version if you don't want to go back and reread parts of ch3 and ch4! Also I took out Renesmee's name in Ch8 where Alice was thinking about who might end up dying, and replaced it randomly with a different Cullen!**

**Don't worry, no one is going to die….or ARE they? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! Again, I apologize sincerely for my brainless mistake. I asked for 10 more reviews b/f my next chapter, and I – YAY – got 5 of them, so only 5 more until the next real chapter! Keep reviewing, guys! I love you're support!**

**And, since you probably haven't read "Stray" by Rachel Vincent, I'll tell you what werecats are according to Vincent: their cat form is approximately the size of a panther (no they cannot read each others' thoughts when in their cat form), all of them have black fur but not the same color eyes. In their human form, they have heightened strength, speed, and senses (which is 10 X increased when they are in their cat form) – more than Jacob, but less than the vampires. The character I am using, Faythe, also has the ability to partial shift (in other words, shift only in the face but still have her human form).**

**For those of you who haven't read Vincent's novel, you should, it is really AWESOME! If you loved Twilight you will love Stray also. Anyways werecats aren't a huge part of this story, mostly it is about Bella and here old and new coven and of course…dun dun dun dun….the VOLTURI!!!**

_So. 5 more reviews and then I will update a new chapter! If you'd like, you can read the extra material I added to chapter 3 and 4._

_Love,_

_~Calliope-Elizabeth_


End file.
